


Bought your Love for a Dollar

by addyliciousyaoi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BAMF levi, Baker Eren, Basketball Player Levi, Drama, Eren Wears Glasses, Fluff and Angst, Kissing Booths, M/M, Pierced Levi, Smart Eren, Sweets Booth, Tattooed Levi, Yaoi, insecure Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addyliciousyaoi/pseuds/addyliciousyaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing booth and meddlesome friends. Eren thinks it's the worst combination ever but he can't say that he hated the idea, not when it will give him the chance to kiss the man he's been crushing on for over a year. Yet it's not that simple. Eren Yeager wanted the experience to be special. Not a simple dollar-in-a-jar for a kiss in the cheek. Good thing he has his friends who'll make it as memorable as he wanted it to be. He got to kiss Levi and it was enough to feel those lips against his. He thought it all ends in that single encounter but things has started to go for a turn and Eren might just be hoping that his dollar can go a long, long way far than the jar. Maybe even as far as Levi's heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first SnK fiction and I'm both excited and quite nervous about this. Please do leave a comment if you find this okay, interesting or whatever. I accept constructive criticisms. I'm not a native English speaker nor a professional writer so there'll be mistakes. Also I used dollar to address the monetary aspect in this fic since it's the most that people has a knowledge of (I guess). I tend to be wordy so this might seem like I'm dragging the story but that's the way I write.
> 
> Please read and don't forget to share me your thoughts! Thank you!

“Mikasa, let go of me!” Eren tried to pry off his hand from the death grip of her adopted sister, but it seems that his efforts are in vain. His glasses were almost bobbing in his nose as he jogged to keep at Mikasa’s pace. The woman is practically dragging him across the expanse of the open field in their university, steering from the booths littered all over the place and away from the group of students loitering around. His other friend Armin was walking just a few steps behind them. He seek the blond's help but the guy just shrugged his shoulders which made Eren pout.

It was the University’s foundation week and thus a week-free of classes. The days were allotted for students mingling and engaging in sports or whatever it is that the student council has planned for the entire student body. This year like every other, all clubs are required to have a booth, to raise fund for the victims of the recent fire that hit the next city. As long as nothing is illegal, everyone doesn’t give a damn on how they will raise the money or what booth are they going for. The club who raises the highest amount will have some really generous prize which will be announced by the end of the week, followed by a ground party.

Eren closed his eyes for a second before he sighed and gave up the fight. “Alright, I’ll do it! Just please let go of my hand. This is starting to look weird, you know?”

And indeed it was. While it wasn’t weird to see them attached by the hip, with Armin as the third person, it was surprising to see that it is Mikasa leading the way. Usually, it’s either Eren who’s dragging the woman wherever he goes or Mikasa following him like a bodyguard.

Mikasa stopped walking and turn to look at her brother. There was an unimpressed look painted on her face as she regards the slightly huffing boy in front of her. She looks over to Armin who was just watching them.

Eren rolled his eyes, knowing well that Mikasa didn’t believe her. Of course, she wouldn’t and it seems that Armin doesn't as well. The two has been convincing him to do this for ages, since the time he confessed of his feeling for that guy.

“Geez. Don’t make it look that I just said something out of this world. I’ll do it okay. I’ll go to that fucking kissing booth and take my turn to kiss him.”

Mikasa smirks. “You sure, Eren? You said the same thing last year but until now you haven’t even managed to stay in the same room with that guy.”

The brunette glared at her as he pulled his hand and moved under the shade of a tree. He rounded to her sister. “You know what, this is surprising. I thought you hated him, being the grumpy, short-stacked glaring midget that he is.”

The woman managed a chuckle. “Now I’m starting to think that you really have a grudge against me for saying those things about the man of your dreams.” Eren made an indignant sound at the statement but there was a faint blush adorning his cheeks. “You’re not saying otherwise, but really Eren, I’ve had enough of your longing stares. Armin thinks so too. We have to do this or we’ll have to suffer another year of you having dreamy eyes whenever you see him.”

Eren glared at her. “God. You two are so meddlesome. Why is that my love life is such a big deal to you? You don't have a boyfriend after all and Armin's not better!"

Armin made a choking noise and Mikasa spared him a little questioning look before she regard her distressed brother.

"Eren, we're only doing this for you. You have been pinning for that man for almost two years and before you know it, he'll be graduating soon. We just wanted you to be happy." Mikasa finished softly. As much as she wanted to just shove Eren to that man it doesn't mean she's not thinking of her brother's feelings.

"I know Mikasa. Trust me I know that you guys are concerned but why do I have to this? I'm happy looking at him from afar. If I did kiss him, it doesn't mean anything at all! Hell, half of the population here may have already kissed him since this week started. He won't love me back even if I kiss him you know? And I don't want to look like a loser to him. This nerdy boy paying just to kiss one of the hottest guys in the campus. He might as well as reject me." As soon as he realized the possibility of what he said, Eren felt a twinge in his heart. Yes, he has been harboring something special for his upperclassman and who wouldn't? The guy is handsome, popular, cool and detached, plus he has a smart-ass humor and even with that, people still finds him attractive. He has a very interesting and distracting aura at the same time but none of it was the reason why Eren has fallen for him.

He saw Armin moved towards him and he felt an arm encircling his shoulder. "Hey, we didn't mean to upset you but this is the only chance you can get close to him without anyone thinking otherwise. Majority of those who lined up to kiss him was just doing it for kicks. And it's just a peck. I heard he chooses whom to kiss on the lips. Some just get kissed on their cheeks but everyone said it was worth it. Their secretary Petra said that Levi is the selling point of their booth, with Erwin."

Eren frantically shook his head. "I can't do this. I'm too much of a coward to even look at him in the eyes. I'll be fucking blushing over there. He'll figure out that I like him and what if he makes fun of me for it! I don't want to imagine being laughed by at him." He heard Armin sigh.

The blond and the raven-haired woman exchanged a look before Mikasa said, "This might not be a great idea but look here, you won't get a chance like this. Unless you build up your confidence and confess to him or ask him for a date, this is the closest you can get. Wouldn't it be nice to at least get a kiss from the one you love, regardless of everything?"

The statement made the brunette think and the blond took advantage of it.

Armin coughed a little. "Eren, how about this. I know their club manager, Hanji Zoe. She's also a member of one of my clubs. We've been quite friends with each other for some time now and I can ask her for a favor. What do you say?"

"I'm not getting what you're saying Armin. What favor will you ask her that has something to do with my situation?"

The blond gave him a playful grin. "You don't want to kiss that guy because you think he'll know that you like him. So let's not make him see you as you get your kiss!"

Eren scrunched his brows as he processed the information that Armin just said. He looked over Mikasa and saw her pondering about Armin's suggestion.

"Are you saying that we blindfold him while I kiss him?"

Armin laughed. "Exactly Eren. I'll ask Hanji to do that."

Eren didn't know whether to laugh or curse. "That's stupid, Ar. You do realize that there's got to be a thousand things that could go wrong right? And how sure are you that that Hanji can do it?"

"Don't underestimate Hanji. She can be crazy inventive and she love this kind of thing. You know what, I'll go over to their booth now and talk to her about this. It's already this late anyway, people are starting to leave. Don't worry alright? I won't let you down Eren."

Eren looked at Mikasa beseechingly but she just shrugged. "Okay Ar, but if that Hanji can't do it, we're going home. I'm not really keen on the idea of kissing him just because of a kissing booth. But I'll swing it this time because you have a plan."

"Trust me. I'll go ahead. I'll just text you when it's fine to go there."

The blond left the two by themselves and Eren was only starting to recover from that odd conversation. "Did I just agree to Armin's plan?"

Mikasa smirked. "You did and there's no backing out. You know Armin. He can be very persuasive and don't ever think of escaping."

The brunette groaned. What did he get himself to?

* * *

 

Levi was wiping his lips with a tissue as he glared over his eccentric friend. Who the fuck thought of this kind of booth? Clearly not him. He's not too fond of physical contact much more of intimate ones like kissing. He groaned as he thought that he still have a couple of days to do this. Fuck. He can't wait for the week to end.

"Sweetie, you're going to wipe your lips off if you do it that hard."

The raven haired man throw her a nasty glare as he wipes his face next. "Fuck off glasses. I'm not some pervert who find pleasure out of kissing all these crazy girls."

Said woman just cackled with glee at his friend's annoyance. Well it was her idea in the first place but she won't say that out loud. She value her life, thank you. It was good that their coordinator and coach approved of it. It was a fool-proof way to raise money fast. He is popular, not to mention him being detached makes him more attractive. Levi Ackerman is their star player. A very agile and smart point guard. In fact he's always been named as part of the mythical players whenever there's tournament. What he lacks in height, he paid off with his talent. It comes to him naturally to make their team's play and whose better in what position. No wonder, he was named as the team's captain. It fits him so. He can command and lead their team to any game, no matter who the adversary is, even if they're titan in size.

"Just think of this as something that will greatly help those fire victims. You're not as heartless as your project my little grumpy friend."

The player threw the used tissue on woman's face who flicked it off with her fingers. Levi looked over to the short line of students waiting for their kiss. It was Mike who's doing it now with a girl. Occasionally they get guys who are either in a bet or simply wanted a kiss from a basketball player. Levi doesn't discriminate, not when he's one who prefer guys more anyway.

"That's why I'm doing this. If not for a good cause I'm not standing my ass here and giving to these hormonal and retarded teenagers' urges."

Hanji grinned. "You're a teenager yourself."

Levi scoffed. "Tch. I'm turning twenty soon and I don't act like some snotty brat. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you're done with your shift here. Don't you have some clubs to sit in?"

"Ah. It's not that they need me there. Where's better than be here? I get the chance to see you kissing girls!" The woman squealed as she clapped her hands together. If not for the people that can see them, he will strangle this excuse for a friend of his.

Levi almost rolled his eyes. "Stupid woman. Suit yourself. But don't make a fuss or I'll kick you out of the booth."

"Eh, you can't do that! I'm still part of this club!" Hanji whined. 

The raven decided not to respond as he took his place not too far from Mike. It's almost his turn after a fifteen-minute break. He looked over the line of people wanting to get some kisses and smirked when he saw that there's less than ten people waiting for their turn. It seems he can go home early today since they don't have any practice. At the corner of his eyes, he saw someone running towards their booth. God help him if this one will add up to his list but he was surprised when he saw the person mapping the direction straight to their booth, not in front but on the side where Hanji is sitting. He learned soon enough that it was the blond kid who he sometimes saw with their crazy manager. He scanned the ground trying to locate the stoic girl and the gorgeous brunette who comes as a package with blondie. It almost hit him when realize what he just thought. Gorgeous brunette? Really Levi? That's the best you can think of? He groaned. It's not time to think of such things. He has a job to do.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...and then he heard it the moment he flicked his tongue on the upper lip of the other guy. The softest of moans, the sweetest of sounds. This guy definitely has a bedroom voice, like liquid sex and he wanted to test how far it goes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos, comments and bookmarks. This chapter is definitely longer than the first. I hope you'll enjoy it.

Armin was almost out of breath as he reached the booth he's looking for. It's good that he confirmed it first with the woman that she'll be there for the rest of the afternoon. Armin knew that Eren won't just give into his little plan that’s why he made the necessary adjustments before then. He took a few seconds to ease his breathing before he flashed a smile to the brunette woman. His eyes caught the two figures giving the kisses. The tall man, he remembers his name as Mike just sniffed at the head of the girl who was looking up to him both in awe and curiosity. Armin snickered. Weird but definitely selling. When his eyes landed on the other guy, he smirked in victory. Target is on hand. He was basking in success when the brunette coughed to get his attention. Oh yes, he was here for Hanji.

“Hanji. I’m glad you’re here.”

The woman grinned at her. “Where else would I be? You know I escaped my duty in the other club, Armin. So why are you here? Oh, I know! You want a kiss? From who? Don’t tell me from me?! Oh god Armin! I didn’t know you like me that way! So when you talk to me was it just your way to get closer? I’m so sorry, honey bun but you see I already—”

Armin raised a hand up. Hanji and his crazy mind can really go so far. He grimaced at what the woman insinuated. Him, liking her? That’s the most ridiculous thing he has ever heard and he has been friends with Connie and Sasha. “Okay, stop right there Hanji.”

“Eh?”

The blond grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the booth.

“Oh! You wanted to kiss me away from those people? Armin, I’m really sorry! I would have taken your offer but you see I have a boyfriend already! But if you’ll pay ten dollars then I’ll give you a kiss. What do you say?”

Armin nearly forgot how wild Hanji’s imagination can get. He was starting to get a headache here but remembering that he’s doing this for Eren made him get a hold of his sanity.

“Hanji, listen to me first. I’m not here for a kiss but I know someone who wanted to get a kiss from your friend over there and I need you to help me.” Armin looked over the booth where Levi was being groped by a lanky girl.

“Oh. Oh, hoho! So tell me what can I do! Who’s that someone? And why doesn’t that person just come over here, pay and kiss, ah, who that person likes anyway? It’s only Mike and Levi here. Eld, Gunther, Oluo and the others are done for today but they will be taking shifts tomorrow. So tell me Armin! Why do you need my help?! Who needs my help? Come on, little squishy, tell me!”

_Hanji is really easily overexcited._

Armin lowers his voice. He was careful not to let anyone here of this conversation especially Levi. “Do you remember Eren?”

Hanji’s eyes widen and she grinned. “The teal-eyed beauty? Of course I remember him. He’s so pretty and smart too! Even Levi mentioned once or twice that he finds Eren’s eyes fucking beautiful! So, it’s Eren who wanted a kiss? Wow! I never expected that he likes guys. Not that it’s a bad thing but you know some girls really find him attractive and even a handful of guys. So he likes someone from the basketball team and you’re saying it’s either Mike or Levi! Damn! This is good!”

Armin tried to shush her but Hanji didn’t pay him any attention. At this rate, Armin might just invite Levi in the conversation at the loud voice of the woman. He threw a worried glance at the raven who looks pretty pissed off. Good thing that Mike guy stayed beside him. There are only a few persons in line. He needs to make this fast but before he can even open his mouth, the woman was blubbering again.

The brunette taps her forefinger on her chin and exclaimed, “Ah, it’s Levi! I know it! I caught him a few times staring at my little friend while we’re talking! Oh goody! This is wonderful! They will look good together! Anyway where is he? I thought he wanted a kiss?”

The blond sigh tiredly and speak in a hurried voice. “Hanji, we don’t have much time so please listen to me first. Eren has a crush, okay make that a huge crush on your friend but he’s really a reserved kind of person. And this is the first time that he has admitted he’s been crushing on someone. The thing here is, he doesn’t want to make any move. Mikasa and I think it’s best to take advantage of your booth. At least this way Eren has something from Levi even if this doesn’t mean anything at all. But Eren can also be as stubborn as a five-year old kid but he has his reasons and won’t agree to what we think. I had to make a plan for this to happen and that’s why I need you.”

Hanji nodded her head. “Wow, sounds a bit complicated! It’s not really my business to butt in but I know Levi. He won’t make fun of your friend if he knew that he’s been crushed on. Oh well, to each his own I guess. So basically you need me as an accomplice, but I can’t dictate Levi. He’s also like a stubborn kid and he hates it when people order him around."

Armin looked at her with fierce determination. “I figured that out but if you just can please, please persuade him to make an exception for you, I’ll be mostly grateful. I’ll owe you one.”

“Alright. Sounds good and I quite like your friend. But what do I need to do?”

The blond smiled happily as he laid out the plan. “This may sound stupid but I want you to put a blindfold on Levi and then Eren can kiss him or Levi can kiss him. Whichever happens. That’s the condition that Eren approves of. He wanted something from Levi but he doesn’t want Levi to know his intentions.” As soon as he’s done talking, he saw Hanji sporting a very serious expression. Armin was afraid that this won’t work and he was right when he heard Hanji’s response.

“Oh, that’s difficult Armin! Levi will find it suspicious and he will likely kill me. He hates to be at a disadvantage –”

_I was right. This is too difficult and hastily planned. I need to think of something else._

Armin was ready to give up when he heard the next words.

“—but it’s a challenge and I accept it! I’ll think of something! Ah, I better threaten to mess up his room! That will do it! I will hold him off for a few minutes here while you go and pick Eren. That way Levi won’t really know whom he will be kissing! You have to hide somewhere around where you can see us. Just come over here when I’m done.”

Hanji winked at him and motioned him to go. The blond smiled gratefully and leave in a dash. This better work or nothing will.

* * *

“Mikasa, I’m not going anywhere! Can you lay off for a second? I’m not going to run.”

Eren glared at her sister as she tries to hold his hand. He has given his word to Armin that he will do it. Why is Mikasa not fucking believing him? Either way, he was getting nervous and excited. How does it feel to kiss Levi? He’s only planning for a peck on the cheek, okay so maybe a quick kiss on the lips. That’s all. He doesn’t know how to kiss. Levi will probably be frustrated with him but it’s fine. He can’t see him anyway.

“Armin is taking long. The students are already leaving.” Mikasa said as her eyes looks over the field.

She’s right. Some are already going home and Eren thinks it’s better this way. Less people to see him approach the kissing booth. Less eyes to see what he’s going to do.

“I’ll text him.” Eren grabbed his phone and swipe the screen but before he can even go to the messages, he heard Mikasa said, “No need. He’s here.”

“Eren! Mikasa!”

The blond was huffing. Even with that short distance Armin was already tired and sweaty.

“Are you alright? Need some water?” Eren offered him which Armin said yes. After the blond drank the entire bottle, he faced Eren with a face-splitting smile.

“I did it! Hanji told me she’ll be doing it! So all we need is to go to their booth and wait for her to put the blindfold on Levi.”

Mikasa looks impressed. “So Eren, are you ready to kiss the midget? You better make it worth it or Armin’s effort will all go in vain.”

The brunette has his brows scrunched up and he was biting his lips. “I don’t think I can do this anymore.” He looked over to his friends who were staring at him like he just sprouted another head.

“Eren! Come on. Don’t be like this. You aren’t a coward right?”

Armin’s eyes were pleading him. Eren knows he will be letting the blond down if he back out. After all he agreed to the plan. With a determined look as if he’s going to war, Eren said, “Alright. I’ll do it. I’ll kiss Levi.”

Mikasa and Armin both hum in contentment.

* * *

“God damn it! I’m going to gurgle with a bottle of mouthwash and shower until my skin burn as soon as I get home. I wanted to kill those fucking girls. Do I look some plush toy to you? Why do they need to grope and squeeze me like I’m some damn teddy bear on display? This is a kissing booth not a groping stall!”

Levi was in a very bad mood as their last customer left. He was quick to put the close sign in front to ward off anyone who will try to get a kiss from him. There are still some students hovering near their booth. He has enough for the day. Anymore and he’ll be killing someone. He grabbed his duffel bag and rummaged among his things. He remembered packing some mints. The last batch of customers is really horrible.

“Hey Mike, do you happen to have some water there?” He looked up from his bag to address his teammate.

The tall blond didn’t bother to answer, instead he hand the small man a bottle of cold water.

“Thanks.” Levi grabbed the bottle, gurgle some and then drained the entire content. He then chewed some mints as Mike was packing the money. He did notice that Hanji has finished up talking to the blond; he assumes that the mushroom head was there for Hanji or he should be still around the place.

“Why are you still here shitty glasses? Show’s over.”

The woman jumped and glanced around. “Oh! I didn’t notice that you have finished up! So what it’s like to kiss girls Levi? Can I go for a turn tomorrow? I will pay!”

Mike chuckled beside him as he collected the money. He nods to the raven-haired man and Hanji before leaving the two to hand the day’s earnings to their coach.

Levi scowled at the woman. “Fuck off Hanji. I’ve had enough of those girls and you already have a boyfriend.”

Hanji giggled. “I’m sure Moblit wouldn’t mind.”

Levi shakes his head as he grabbed his bag and slung it on his shoulder. “I’ll be leaving now. See you tomorrow.”

“Wait Levi!” The woman grabbed on the back of his shirt which almost choked him. He slapped the offending hand and glared menacingly at the brunette.

“Damn you crazy woman! Are you trying to kill me? What the fuck was that for?” Levi massaged his neck as he wait for the woman to speak. Hanji was grinning sheepishly. There was something different about her today if you don’t count her usual mad personality.

“Ah you see, I owe someone a favour and I really, really, really need to do this for him. If you know of his story I’m sure you’ll sympathize with him. It’s kind of pitiful and I really wanted to share it with you but I’m not allowed! It’s so sweet but really sad at the same time. I wish I—”

Levi raised a hand. “Don’t bore me with your stupid narration. Get straight to the point. I don’t have all day.”

“Okay. I need you to kiss someone!” The basketball player gave her an apathetic stare.

“I’m going.”

“Nooooooo! Levi! Listen here.”

The man continued walking.

“Levi, please, please! If you don’t listen to me I’ll go crazy on your place! I’m going to shit on your bathroom, I’ll use your mugs and teacups, I’ll roll around in your couch and I will sleep in your bed!”

The raven stopped on his tracks and looked back at his friend. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“I have your key remember?”

Levi wanted to bang his head in the nearby wall. Indeed, this crazy woman has a duplicate of his apartment but it wasn’t really like he has given it purposely. He needs to retrieve that key as soon as he has the chance.

"Fuck. Fine. I just need to kiss someone right? Why doesn’t this person just fall in line here and get their turn."

Hanji was speechless for a second. She can’t just say the reason. It’s not her place but she needs to improvise or Levi will not believe her. “Ah, it’s for a bet!”

“A bet.”

Clearly Levi wasn’t impressed.

“Yes, a bet! And there’s another thing! I need to blindfold you!”

This is turning out to be a disaster.

“What?”

“Blindfold! You know when I need to take your sight off? Like what they do in some BDSM play? Usually, it’s the bottom that is bound to that. But I don’t take you for a bottom Levi. I know you’re a top material so you probably haven’t experienced this—”

Levi’s already beginning to regret his decision. “Stop it. You don’t need to take the shit that far. I know what a fucking blindfold is. I’m not stupid. I was asking why I need to do that.”

Hanji laughed in glee. “Part of the bet! Don’t worry, it won’t take long and I promise you this kid isn’t anyone shady. In fact, I believe he’s gorgeous!”

The raven was silent for a few seconds. Is this really worth it? But thinking of his place being violated by Hanji made him stick to his choice. He has kissed over a hundred of people in a matter of days. What’s another one? It’s for a good cause anyway. He sigh in defeat.

"So I’m kissing a kid and a guy at that. I'm warning you shitty glasses. This brat better not be filthy or I'll use your hair to brush the dust off my shoes."

Hanji grinned. "Of course not Levi! I won’t be selling you to some thugs or anyone not to your standards. You better start trusting me here, my friend.”

“He better pay a dollar. I’m not giving free kisses.”

“Yeah. Got it covered."

Hanji waved a green bill on his face. He snatched the money and pocketed it. He needs to swing by their club room before he go home.

“Alright! Now I need to put this blindfold on you. I’m just using my hanky though.”

“No. I’m not going near your gross belonging. I have my bandana here. We’ll use that. Anyway, is the brat here? I guess I won’t be seeing him because I need to put this blindfold.”

“Don’t worry about it. They’re just around. Now I need you to be a good boy and let me tie you up, uh, I mean tie this blindfold to your eyes.”

Levi snorted and crossed his hands on his chest. He closed his eyes and a second later, he felt the familiar stroke of the cloth. This is his bandana. He’ll kill Hanji if she used her own stuff on him. He was starting to wonder who will be kissing him. He resorted on tapping his shoe on the ground to pass time and then he heard some rustle and hushed voices? It seems that the customer is here. Levi doesn’t know what to feel. It’s not as if this is his first but it definitely piqued his interest. Someone will rob a kiss from him even if they will pay for it. He shrugged. It’s not his problem anymore.

“I’m not waiting here until I’m old and moldy. You better hurry the fuck up and get on with this.”

Levi thought he heard a growl, a squeal, definitely from Hanji, a sigh and a surprise gasp. So four people. Three strangers. One to kiss him.

“Oh Levi, are you excited?”

“Shut up. I need to swing by the club room so I wanted this to be over. The brat who wants to kiss me, come over here and do it.”

There was some shushing before the raven felt a body near him.

“We’ll just be outside the booth. So feel free to drag it how long you’d like it to be.”

Definitely shitty glasses. He heard the set of footsteps fading and a pair coming close. There was suddenly a smell permeating his surroundings. He can’t figure the aroma but it’s relaxing and he wanted to sniff more of it. He felt foolish.

“This is fucking ridiculous. But get on with it and then we can move on with our lives. You better not record this or anything. I don’t fucking give a damn about your stupid bet but I’m going to kill you if you do anything weird. Blindfold or not.”

Levi was not expecting any reaction but he heard an amused chuckle and it’s a surprise that he didn’t find it offending. This guy feels different. Then it hit him. A guy. Fuck. He forgot to tell Hanji that he doesn’t kiss a guy on the lips. He was about to say it when he felt a pair of cold and slightly trembling but soft hands grabbed his face tenderly, like it was afraid to touch him. The moment it made contact on his skin, all his concerns fly out of the window, even if there’s no window around. Next was the quiet puffing of breath against his face. Levi guessed that the other one is taller. Okay, so most people are taller than him. In any other instance he will cringe at the close proximity when he’s unguarded but there’s something soothing about this person touching him. Or was it that smell that seems to be blanketing the both of them now. Damn. He shouldn’t be feeling this way. This is just a bet so why is he taking all the details and why is this person being so gentle? His thoughts were cut off when it finally happened.

A pair of warm lips touched his own. It’s slightly chapped, like the owner has been biting on it for a while now. It stayed unmoving for a moment, just sitting against his lips. Levi was almost tempted to open his mouth, whether to spout a snide or to deepen the kiss, he doesn’t know. Not when the lips started moving. Painfully slow. Dragging the tender flesh over his own. It wasn’t aggressive even when the grip of the hands touching his face hardens for a bit. It stays that way, as if testing and tasting him at the same time. He jolted when he felt teeth nipping on his bottom lip and he didn’t stop himself when his hands find their comfort on the other person’s waist.

And then he heard it the moment he flicked his tongue on the upper lip of the other guy. The softest of moans, the sweetest of sounds. This guy definitely has a bedroom voice, like liquid sex and Levi wanted to test how far it goes. He pulled on the body closer and lower, his left hand gripping nape of the other person, his right hand circling the slim waist and the hands on his face were removed only to slide down his shoulders. He smirked. Well, he has to please the customer right? He began to move his lips in a more aggressive way and he felt the person melt in his arms, giving him all the power. He started sucking on the plump bottom while kneading the flesh on his hands. There was a sexy gasp and Levi thrust his tongue inside the wet and hot cavern against his mouth. He let his muscle explore the heat and taste the man. He was grateful he took those mints because this person tastes of vanilla and something else. His blindfold was getting in the way but he can’t give a fuck now not when the one he’s kissing is making those delicious sounds. He flicks his tongue on the others upper lip before breaking the kiss.

Heavy breathing was the only sound that Levi can hear and he wasn’t sure if it’s him or the other guy or both of them. The kiss was fantastic and he would even pay a hundred dollars to repeat it. The hands on his shoulders left his body and suddenly it wasn’t so warm anymore. His own hands dropped beside him. He’s not sure that saying ‘Thank you, that was fucking great, come again.' is acceptable. So he decided to not speak. He wanted to see the guy he kissed and his hand automatically reached for the blindfold but a familiar touch prevents him from doing so.

“Thank you, Levi.”

The guy murmured against his lips. It was a hairbreadth away and Levi wanted nothing but to feel those lips again, to taste their sweetness and to hear his lustful breathing. Maybe it was different because the guy wasn’t like any other who either grabbed him or kissed him in an almost violent way or someone who just takes a peck. Stupid as it may sound, the kiss has feelings. Not entirely of lust but of something that Levi can’t pinpoint. He wanted to say something but he heard the sound of steps fading away. The guy already left as he stands there, dumbfounded.

And he finally guessed it. The fragrance of lavender still lingers in the air.

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading, leaving kudos and dropping comments. I apologize that this chapter took a bit long.

O _h God. I kissed him. I really did kiss Levi Ackerman, The Captain, one of the most-sought after guy in this university, the stoic cold handsome man and the subject of my deepest desires._

His lips are still tingling as he caressed it with his fingers. If he can burn on the spot with all the emotions surging inside of him, Eren is sure that Mikasa and Armin will be burying his ashes the same time tomorrow. Yet he can’t help but feel giddy and happy. He has shared a kiss with the guy whom he consider special. It may not have been love yet at this point but Eren’s heart has been doing cartwheels since he has laid his eyes on Levi. He was content to look at the basketball player from a distance. He was fine joining the crowd adore him on the court. He was already delighted whenever he passes him by the hallways or stands a few meters from him when Armin and Hanji are talking. Now all those little things seem to be a dream. They all feel unreal, now that Eren has felt how warm the skin of Levi Ackerman is. Now that he has been so close to the raven. Oh how wonderful those firm arms are that showed their power as they claimed his body. Okay, that maybe is an overstatement. But the arm that circled his waist and the hand that gripped his nape was better than any of his not-so innocent dreams about the man. He felt that he should have paid at least ten dollars for that experience. Thinking about it, he didn’t remember paying at all.

“...ren? Eren?”

His thoughts were interrupted when Armin nudged his elbow on his side. It has enough strength to force him out of his reverie. It seems that his blond friend has been trying to converse with him for a while now.

The three of them are walking back to the other side of the field where their booths are located.

“Yes Armin?”

The blond sigh. “I was talking here for a while now and you weren’t even listening at all. I was asking how it was.”

Eren fully know that Armin was pertaining to the kiss. His face felt hot at once. He indiscreetly swallowed, adjust his glasses and spoke in what he thinks is a nonchalant tone. “How was what?”

He heard Armin groaned but it was Mikasa who spoke. “Who are you trying to kid here Eren?”

“Well, I was only asking what you’re talking about! You might be talking about anything and I don’t want to assume.”

“Okay, don’t try to be so defensive. If—”

_“Defensive, my ass! I wasn’t even—”_

“—you must know, Armin was asking about the kiss.”Mikasa dismissed Eren’s spluttering as if he didn’t cut her off. “He, make that us, wanted to know if you did enjoy kissing that shorty.”

Mikasa gave Eren a sideway glance. “Looking at your face though, I’m pretty sure that kiss went well.”

The brunette gave an indignant sound but the blush on his face now was evident. “That’s— I— it’s not really...” Eren gave up the fight when he saw that both his friends are looking at him with amusement.

He heard Armin laugh. “That’s alright Eren. No need to be flustered. It’s just us. I think I know the answer to my question.”

Eren tried to dignify himself but failed to do so as Armin snickered and Mikasa smirked at him. “You two are ganging up on me again. But I’m in a very good mood to let it affect me. So your loss.”

The brunette continued walking in the pathway, his two friends just a couple of steps behind. He hid a smirk of his own. Well, he did really enjoy the kiss not only because he had the chance to be close to Levi but because it was an important treasure for him. He knows that the possibility of the kiss being repeated is lower than zero. The thought slightly made him sad but the kiss was enough to lift his spirits. Asking for more is greedy and he doesn’t really want to label another kiss as a bought commodity. There is no chance that Levi will ever know that he kissed him and it better stay that way, for both their sake.

They went back to their own booth to see Jean and the rest packing up. Their booth was a mix of a sweets store and an advertising stand, thanks to Connie who came up with all the ideas on entertainment and announcement. He stared at his companions and gave them a warning look not to say anything before he announced their presence.

“Hey. Did we sell everything?”

Jean looked from stacking the boxes and scowled at the newly arrived. “Yeah, no thanks to you.”

“What did you say, horse-shit?” Eren’s composure was once soon thrown in the air as he heard Jean’s response.

The two-toned blond left the boxes and moved towards the brunette with a sneer. “You deaf now, Jeager?”

Mikasa had to step in before things turn to something worse, which is a normal occurrence. “Jean, Eren worked on his shift before he went to do his thing. Everybody here worked hard in case you feel that you’re the only one exerting effort.”

Jean scoffed as he went back on doing his chore. The bald guy Connie gave them a smirk, “Hey you guys! Don’t mind Jean. He was just pissed because someone didn’t pay for the sweets and it’ll be on his tab. Anyway, did you three explore the rest of the booths here? Sasha has been sneaking every ten minutes trying to visit all stalls that sell food. I swear, she patronizes the other’s food than what we have here.”

Armin laughed. “That’s to be expected. There isn’t any student here who probably is happier than Sasha. Where is she anyway?”

“Probably stuffing her mouth again.” Connie shrugged.

No one actually disagreed with the notion. Since the day’s almost up, Eren, Armin and Mikasa bid the others who are scheduled on duty for cleaning as they left the booth. The three of them are going to take the first shift for tomorrow so they decided not to wait for the others. Eren is also fairly sure that he’ll hear an earful from the other two as soon as they arrive at the dorms. The thought didn’t really dampen his mood. On contrary it made his heart flutter just remembering that he can relish on that single memory as long as he has feelings for Levi.

* * *

Levi has always been a fan of mystery plotted novels. He wanted that adrenaline of competing against the protagonist to figure out who the villain is or what other undisclosed information a story has that makes any reader feel the thrill. He’s always on the mark for spotting critical details, leaving nothing behind and that what makes him have a sharp notion on things, be it with people or incidents. There’s just something fulfilling knowing that his guesses are spot on and what happened today at the booth wasn’t any different. He knows that it’s a waste of time trying to find out someone who doesn’t want to be found. That’s one of the most difficult pursuits but it gives him this tingling sensation in his chest. He have to admit, he quite enjoy the kiss. Scratch that, he really did enjoy every moment of it. There’s something adorable and endearing about the guy he kissed. It’s obvious the other one was inexperienced but made up with his effort to please him while both of them enjoy it. He is intrigued and Levi Ackerman’s interest is rarely piqued.

But what he wonders most is why this guy doesn’t want to be seen. Perhaps it was one of the stipulations in the bet. But bet or not, it won’t harm him to know from whom the best kiss that he had from a stranger is. It’s either he will force that fact from Hanji or he will act like Mike and sniff the air just to find who the lavender-smelling man is. If that’s the case then, the hunt begins.

* * *

Eren doesn’t want to admit that he woke up late because he spent minutes in the bathroom just reminiscing the kiss he had yesterday. He won’t definitely let the blush on his face speak for it. It’s almost sinful that he still plays the kiss on his mind over and over again whenever his concentration drifts off. No, he has to keep himself in check or he will never hear the end of it from Armin and Mikasa.

The three of them went to the school early. They were assigned the opening shift, which means they had to get the products and arrange the booth before students flood the field. It’s quite enjoyable because Eren can spend time observing his fellow students roaming free of books or taking time to stop in one place to another just to try things. Just like him.

Eren clamped his hands over his face. He just can’t stop going back to the kiss. Every single thing seems to remind him of that incident, whether it’s entirely unrelated or not. It’s a good thing that their booth is situated at the opposite end because seeing Levi after that will probably cause him a heart attack, even though he’s perfectly healthy.

“Eren, if you’re quite done daydreaming, please help us here. We’re going to open in ten minutes.”

The brunette gasped. Talk about being distracted first thing in the morning. He mumbled an apology to Mikasa and helped her place the sweets in the racks while Armin was checking and updating their supplies.

“Oh Eren, I forgot to tell you that Hanji told me she might go and visit our booth later this afternoon.”

Eren snapped his head fast that he was sure he heard a bone crack. “Why?!”

Armin looked at him in question. “Probably because she wanted to try our products?”

“Oh, alright. That’s fine. Um, did she say if she’s going by herself or...?

Eren didn’t need to finish his question because understanding dawn Armin’s face and he sported a smirk. “She didn’t mention it. If she’s going to drag her friends, it doesn’t matter at all, right Eren? All for business.”

“You can be one fucking sadist Ar.”

Mikasa chuckles from her position. “That’s an established fact Eren or have you forgotten? You don’t have to worry about anything. For one, you’re not even sure if she’s going. If she does, she might not be bringing shorty here. I don’t even see that midget outside of their booth. Must have been enjoying kissing people.”

Armin gasped. “Mikasa!”

He was so absorbed at worrying over seeing Levi that the thought of the black-haired man kissing other people felt like a stab on his heart. It’s not wise to feel that way. There’s nothing between him and Levi, and there’ll be nothing to look forward to.

“I’m sorry Eren.”

The brunette waved a hand, “Eh? It’s fine. That might be true for all we know. We better hurry up and work faster.” He turned his back from the two and forced himself to focus on the task at hand. If Levi decided to appear in their booth then he’ll just have to pretend that he’s like any other customer, just like how Levi regarded him.

No one said anything after that but not before Mikasa and Armin shared a knowing look as they observe their friend.

* * *

It was Thursday and just one more day before Levi can finally end this hell he’s been dealing with for the past days. He can’t wait to have everything back to normal again, away from those stupid teenagers and all the dirt of the field. He wanted to play basketball with his team more than ever. He missed the thrill of it. Even dealing with his shitty professors sounds better than his situation. It’s not that he really loathed it, they are doing it for a cause anyway but he wanted it over. Especially at moments like this that he finds himself being bombarded by that annoying voice that promises him a headache this early in the morning.

“Leviiiiiiiiii!”

If Levi could he would have already cut off Hanji’s tongue but of course he can’t do that to a friend even when said friend never fails to irritate the hell out of him. He scowled at the thought. Peace and serenity are only a dream when you have Hanji as a fixture in your life.

“What now shitty glasses?” He made another swipe at the polished wood as he regards the woman.

The brunette was bouncing in her feet as she hovers over the counter. “Well, you haven’t been outside of your little box for days. I mean I get it that you enjoy kissing people, who wouldn’t? I would probably do it non-stop if not for Moblit but still, I can persuade him you know. How about I try—”

Levi scoffed. “You’re being sidetracked again and your spit’s disgusting. What do you want?”

“Ah yes! You see I have this cute blond friend and they have such amazing sweets in their booth! I only tasted them once though when he brought it to the science booth but I want to have a taste again!” The brunette woman excitedly explained.

“And what does this got to do with me? If you want to stuff your mouth full with those sickeningly sweet fuck, then be my guest and leave me the fuck alone now. I have things to do like cleaning up your drool.”

Hanji giggled. “That’s why I’m here! I want you to go with me this afternoon! Your shift ends at lunch right?”

“Fuck off. I’m not going anywhere with you. I’m going straight home after I’m done here.”

The woman waved her hands. “Eh?!! But Levi! You’re going to miss all those wonderful food! Everyone’s been raving about it! Plus you’re supposed to relax and enjoy this week! We only have two days left! Take a vacation from your grumpy self, sweetheart.”

The basketball player almost rolled his eyes, “Tch. Stay away from me for the rest of my shift and I’ll think of it.”

Levi heard the woman groan. “I can’t really do that you know! We’re sharing the same shift today!”

“And that’s why I have that condition. Either shut your mouth or you go alone.”

Hanji grumbled. “Fine, fine. I’ll keep my distance from you pumpkin, but you promise to go with me and that’s final! I’ll just stay at my corner while you kiss your horde of pervert admirers.”

“You never know when to shut up, you damn glasses.”

The brunette just smirked and retreated as far as she can in the cramped space. It wouldn’t do to irritate the raven when she’s all set to make some accomplishment. She can’t wait to see the little smart brunette in glasses’ reaction as soon as Levi dropped off their booth. This will be interesting. She wonders if Levi will recognize the guy. Snickering in her corner, Hanji looks forward on today’s happening.

* * *

“Finally! We’re done!”

Eren removed his gloves and retire on a stool that was situated by the crook of their booth. Mikasa and Armin are still serving the few remaining customers while he grabbed himself a bottle of water and towel. He placed his glasses on his lap as he wipes the sweat on his face. It was scorching hot and by midday he’s almost burning in the heat. He wanted nothing more than to soak himself in a nice long bath but that can wait until he’s done for the day. It’s supposed to be Marco, Ymir and Krista’s shift next. They can’t leave the booth unattended until the next group arrives.

A few minutes later, Armin joined him. He hands the blond some water. “Hey Ar, let’s hang out! The week’s almost over and we haven’t even enjoyed ourselves. And I’m not talking about visiting all the booths here!” Eren hastily said when Armin opens his mouth.

The blond genius knowingly grinned at him. “Well, haven’t you had your fun already Eren?”

The brunette blinked at him until realization dawned on him. He buried his face on his hands. “Oh god. Until when are you going to tease me about that?”

“Tease you about what, Jeager?”

Both Eren and Armin whipped their heads at the voice. Ymir was standing behind him with her a shit-eating grin followed by Krista who was smiling at them.

“Oh no. You are definitely not going to join forces with Armin here. That was nothing to talk about.”

Ymir smirked and nudge Krista to go inside the booth. “Marco’s not here yet? Still riding the horse?”

There was a collective groan and Eren face-palmed. “God. I don’t need to hear that.”

“Don’t we all?” Mikasa said. She just finished the last person in line and was also removing her gloves and apron. “You two take over from here. We’re going to get lunch and then we’ll get back since Marco isn’t here yet. No one got a message from him?”

All of them shook their heads. It’s unusual for Marco to be late so Eren decided to send him a message saying it’s fine if he has things to attend to.

“I’ll cover for him. It’s not we’re going anywhere right?”

Armin looked at him. “I thought you wanted to hang out today?”

“It’s fine, it’s just for a few hours. Since these two are here, let’s go get lunch. Come on, I’m starving.” The brunette stood from his seat and put his glasses back.

“Oh, alright. We’ll leave the booth to you Ymir and Krista. Please don’t use the sweets to try and get into your girlfriend’s skirt, Ymir. I mean it. Those are for business.”

The tall brunette just grinned at him and winked at the little blond woman. “I pay for the sweets and it’s not your business if I use them to convince Krista to kiss me.”

Armin glares at the woman before he stalked off the booth, followed by Mikasa. Eren on the other hand hid a grin behind his hand. “As long as you pay. We’re going. Be back later. Ymir, you don’t get to threaten the customers just because Krista smiled at them. Behave yourself. See you guys.”

Eren waved at the girls and went after his friends. Somehow he was able to shift his thoughts from a raven-haired man.

* * *

“Alright! That’s it! Shift’s over!”

Levi shot an almost exasperated look at the brunette. He can’t remember how many times Hanji made this jumping notion whenever ten minutes passed by, meaning she was doing that crazy thing for at least ten times. It amazed him how much stamina she has. She’ll probably do better than some of their team’s players.

“Hey Levi, come on, let’s get lunch and then we’ll go to my friend’s booth and grab some desserts!” For good measure, she grasped the sleeve of Levi’s shirt and tugged it. The raven glared at him with murder and snatched his shirt from her death grip.

“Goddamnit glasses! Can’t you lay off for a minute. In case you don’t see it, I’m still trying to update our book and count the sales before I leave.”

Hanji just waved him off. “No need for that Levi! Eld is here is to do that! Right Eld? Right? Right?!”

The blond man was a bit taken aback by the forced order but nods anyway. “See? This kind, gentle soul will do it! Aright Eld, we’ll leave it to you!”

“Fuck. At least let me get by wallet.”

Hanji squealed. “There’s no need to pay for my food Levi! But I appreciate the thought.”

The raven looked at her like she just gave birth to a baby dinosaur. “I can’t believe how fucking nuts you are. I’m not paying for your food, you shit for brains.”

“Oh. Haha. Well, let’s go!”

Levi just followed his eccentric friend as they made their way to get lunch. He was partly indulging Hanji so the woman would leave him the fuck alone. He wasn’t even a fan of sweets. He’ll probably buy a few, taste one and give the rest to Hanji or anyone at their booth. He just wanted it over and done.

The canteen was as usual full of teenagers that either acts up like five-year old kids or hormonal beings they are. Between the two, Levi doesn’t want to choose one. Both are just too troublesome to deal with. He went on the line, with Hanji bouncing behind him and orders a sandwich and water. Hanji decided to pig out again and buy as much as she can carry in her arms. They settle in a far corner table on which, thankfully, isn’t flooded with those unhygienic people that Levi despises. The table though looks greasy but he can bear with it for a few minutes, granted that he doesn’t make any skin contact with it. They spent the time eating with sporadic outburst from Hanji which Levi answers with glares because who can whoop and eat at the same time? Fucking disgusting. Hanji would throw occasional stares at Levi that the latter doesn’t want to admit but made him curious and a bit unease. Knowing Hanji, her brain’s probably planning some sort of stupid crazy ideas again and might heavily have something to do with him.

_Might be the sweets though._

About fifteen minutes and they were done. Following Hanji’s lead to the booth she was talking about, Levi noticed that the brunette was almost silent. It’s not as if he hates it, rather it was very much appreciated but Hanji being quiet is the greatest shocker that will be made in history. Deciding that it’s a bad sign, Levi attempted to make a conversation.

“Hey glasses, are you constipated?”

Hanji snaps her head back and laughed at him. She fucking laughed at him.

“I’m not Levi! What made you think of that?”

“Aside from the fact that you ate tons of food, you’re being awfully quiet.”

The brunette hummed but said nothing else. Instead she walked a bit faster and Levi adjusted to her pace until they reached the opposite side of where their own booth is. There were a series of stalls lines up, decorated in different things and students and some teachers swarming around. This side seems to have more people, given that more food stalls are erected around this part.

“Oh, that’s the booth I’m talking about Levi! You see the green booth over there? There sure are a lot of buyers today. Probably buying desserts. Hmmm. I don’t know what to eat!”

The raven followed her gaze and sure enough he saw the stall that was relatively bigger than most booths. It wasn’t really an open stall but more of small store. What makes it stand out though sit the array of sweets displayed on the counter. They have assortments of products and on the other side was something of a speaker that was playing some music with a black-haired woman holding a mic. The woman was nodding and writing at the same time while a presumably customer was dictating something.

“Come on Levi. We better hurry before the line starts growing. I know you hate waiting.”

Hanji jogged towards the booth but changed direction when she spotted someone. She quickly motioned to him, “Levi, follow me here!”

And Levi did follow. He doesn’t have much of a choice and people are starting to stare at him anyway. He can’t blame them. It’s the first time that he’s walking around outside his booth. It turns out that Hanji was going at the back of the booth where someone she knew is. She went inside the booth but didn’t advance further than the threshold. Levi didn’t know whether he was ought to be there or not. He stood awkwardly at the made up door of the booth.

“Levi, come here! It’s okay. My friend said we’ll get the sweets faster this way. Save us from falling in line. We still have to pay though.” Hanji grins at him.

Levi stepped in and saw a blond first. There were two girls on the counter preparing orders aside from the one sitting and talking to some customers. There was also a brunette guy who was dealing with the customers. “Thank fuck for your friend. I don’t fancy standing outside under that heat for sweets. No offense on that.” He added to the blond whom he recognized as the one that Hanji was talking to. It was the same blond guy yesterday at the kissing booth too.

Hanji cackles. “This is Armin. He’s also in the Science club as me. Armin, this little guy here is my dearest friend, Levi Ackerman. You probably know him right?”

The blond gave Hanji a glance look before his attention shifts on Levi. “Yeah. I kind of know him. I think I have seen him playing in a few games. And no offense taken. It’s really hot today.”

“Good. Now can we buy something and get the fuck out of here. I still have things to do.”

The blond smirks at him. “Can’t wait to taste our goods huh?”

Levi glared at him, ready to retort but the blond already had his back turn on him. “The fuck this mushroom head.” Levi didn’t even try to lower his voice.

“Hahaha. He got you there, grumpy.”

“Shut up.”

Levi’s eyes followed the blond who went over the other guy on the counter. Probably asking for a menu of sort or whatever the fuck it is. Levi can’t be bothered to care.

“You know, they really have great food here and I think they even bake some of their goods. Isn’t that great?”

The raven tore his eyes of the blond and brunette to look at Hanji. “Tch. You’re the one choosing what to buy. I don’t even give a shit about these sweets.” He didn’t notice that there was already someone near him.

“That’s not a very nice thing to say, you know?”

Levi was ready to give this person a piece of his mind. “I don’t fucking—”

But whatever Levi was going to say was stuck on his throat, because he was looking at the gorgeous brunette that he always see whenever Hanji talks to the blond. Of-fucking-course, this trio rarely is seen without each other. The girl on the counter was the other one. He should have known. But this is the first time that Levi has seen the brunette up close. The younger guy has such a pair of beautiful eyes even behind the lens. They seem to glow and with the slight challenged displayed on the pair of orbs, Levi can’t help but admire how they seem to twinkle and glint. The cinnamon-colored expanse of skin was unblemished and seems to shine under the light. It might be the sheen of sweat but Levi doesn’t care. He opened his mouth to say something but then he began to register the smell of a very, very familiar scent that has been bugging him since the kiss. He gaped at the guy in front of him. Surely he’s not the one he kissed right?


	4. Chapter 4

Eren doesn’t know what made him say those words. Yes, he may be dubbed as the suicidal bastard at one point but that’s because Jean was so damn stupid not to concede on one of their immature fights which nearly cost him his life. Because hell if Eren lets him win it. The present situation though is hardly considered near anything immature at all; because Levi Ackerman is nothing but a no-nonsense type of person and he definitely doesn’t delve on silly banters like Eren and the horse-face. But of course, even for someone smart like him, there are moments that his mouth moves on its own accord before his brain can even process the words and today’s one of those times. When Armin mentioned just that morning that his friend, Hanji as he recalls, will be dropping by their booth, he won’t deny that a part of him wishes that the basketball player will come with her even if for most part, he was nervous to see the man he just recently kissed. He just didn’t know what to expect once he sees the basketball player and at the present he wanted to congratulate himself for having the courage to look at him, much more to come back with a kind of sassy reply.

The raven was, dare he say, gaping at him or maybe just staring at him intently. Eren felt his heart thumping hard inside his chest. Maybe Levi figured out that it was him he kissed yesterday? But there’s no way that will happen. No one knew of it other than Mikasa, Armin and Hanji who was grinning behind the player. He saw Levi narrowed his eyes, clenched his jaws while his mouth was sent into thin line. The brunette noted Levi take a step forward, his arms crossed, muscles flexing under the afternoon light and Eren can’t help but appreciate the small yet toned stature, just as he always do. His eyes linger for a second longer on the intricate tribal tattoo that runs on the raven’s left bicep. It was hard to figure out where it started. There was also a tattoo of some language that brunette don’t recognize on the player’s right arm. The short sleeve fitting white T-shirt with black print he was wearing accentuates his torso. Eren has a good view of the guy’s strong-looking trunk. Jeans and brown lace-up boots completed his simple yet hot outfit. It was a feast for his eyes. How he dreamt of being held on those arms, feeling secure and safe. How it is to be trapped under that glorious body. How to feel that pale skin against—

A cough pulled him out of his daydream. In just a span of few seconds Eren has gone from being anxious to right down shameless. He can’t even believe himself. The brunette was so sure his face has turned all the shades of red. Trying to salvage his pride, he raise a brow at the raven-haired man, whom he noticed with a jolt of surprise was already in front of him. If he wasn’t too occupied with the close distance between them, he might have thought that Levi gave him a sniff.

“Hoh. What wasn’t nice with what I’ve said, brat?”

Eren indignantly huffed at the tone. It was challenging and sounded amused at the same time. As a sign that he was a bit feeling edgy, he subconsciously adjusted his glasses.

“First, you’re just a couple years older than me. Second I think it’s rude to brush off the effort of those who made these sweets just because you don’t give a _shit_ about them. Third, why are you even here when it’s obvious you’d rather be somewhere else?”

The sophomore had to accentuate that word to show that he wasn’t pleased at the player’s statement despite feeling elated to be so near him, near enough that he can actually see the darkened skin under those sharp eyes, near enough that he can smell his natural scent.

A sudden flash of something akin to being impressed appeared on the pair of slate gray orbs before it vanished in an instant which was replaced by a smirk that materialized on the thin, soft-looking lips.

“First, I’m still older so I’ve got to call you a brat. Second, since you’re so ardent in defending your products, I guess you have to prove to me how good they are. And lastly, it’s none of your damn business if I’m here whether I like it or not.”

Eren clenched his fists. He never imagined that the raven can be this smug! He knew that Levi has a really unique personality but he has never experienced it first-hand. He guesses it comes with the package. A particularly modest and meek Levi sounds really weird anyway and he knew from ‘eavesdropping’ more than a couple of times that Levi was nowhere near your usual Mr. Nice Guy. And what was it proving how good their products are? How does he expect him to do that?

Someone coughed in the background. “Hey Levi! There’s no need to go that far!”

The brunette guy noted that the woman was practically waving her arms off in every direction. She then turned to him with a grin. “Eren, right? I apologize for this grumpy little guy. He’s probably exhausted but he’s real nice on most days.”

Eren was about to say something when a soft hand touched his shoulder. “Eren, what’s happening here?”

The brunette stilled at that tone. Here he is, standing just a few inches away with the man he desires but instead of fawning over him; Levi was getting him pumped up and border line aggressive. He doesn’t know how to say that to Mikasa without her trying to wage on a war.

“Nothing!”

His answer came out a bit forced and he grimaced at her step-sister. Eren saw the raven-haired man walked back to where Hanji is but still with that damn arrogant grin on his lips. Thank fuck that he at least understood the situation.

“If this guy is giving you trouble, just say so and I’ll handle him.”

“Mikasa!” Eren’s eyes bulged. He heard Armin chuckled at the background. He spared a glare at his blond friend before turning back to his sister. “Everything’s fine. In fact, Hanji’s friend came here to buy our products.”

The raven-haired woman nodded but her eyes were still fixated to the basketball player. “I was just saying. You better go in the front. The customers are asking for your cookies.”

“Alright. Mikasa will take care of your orders. Excuse me but I have some _customers_ to service.”

Eren gave a small nod to Hanji, but before he completely turned his back on them he looked at the smallest guy in the vicinity, gave a dazzling smile before saying, “I’ll prove to you how good our sweets are, just you wait.”

Then there was a squeal. Of course, Hanji always expresses herself far beyond than what is usual. Eren smirked to himself as he left to attend to the line of people ordering.

“Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh Levi!!! Did you hear that? This adorable caramel bear will prove something to you! It makes me excited! Let me be there when the time comes alright? You will, won’t you?”

The man has his gaze still glued to the brunette who was now talking animatedly with his customers. Levi knew that he has a very satisfied smirk on his face. His plan succeeded. He now has a chance to eventually figure out if this gorgeous brunette was the one-of-a-hell good kisser that kissed him the day before.

“We’ll see glasses. For now, its better that you buy some of their products or we will be looking like complete idiots, standing here all this time.”

Hanji cackles. “Your tone suggests that you’re quite pleased Levi. Aha! I’m not saying anything but I have an idea!”

The basketball player rolled his eyes. “Tch. Hurry up. Our break is almost over.”

“Alright, alright! Armin, can I please have a box of those custard filled bread, a box of those chocolate hazelnut cookies, a dozen of assorted polvoron and maybe four pieces of ensaymada?”

Armin nodded and smiled. “Alright, please wait here while I prepare your order. Mikasa get back on the counter and help Eren. The line’s getting long.”

The woman just nodded and turned on her heels but not without giving a calculated look at the other raven. Hanji had to cough to break the tension while they wait for Armin to give them their orders. Soon enough, the blond handed the brunette woman four boxes full of sweets.

“That’ll be eighteen dollars.”

Hanji hands the blond the money and waved him goodbye. “Thanks Armin! I’m sure Levi— ugh! I mean we will all be enjoying these sweets! Tell Eren that I love his cookies by the way! We’ll be going now!”

Armin snickers, “I’ll definitely let him know that. Thank you for your purchase!”

The two left the booth, one grinning like a maniac, the other in deep thoughts.

**...**

Levi can categorize that encounter as an interesting one. He didn’t have many interactions with parties other than that of his club and some few selected people but what happened back in the booth was something that he surely thinks is quite remarkable. Not only that he got to see the brunette but finding out that the younger male has some fire in him makes him glad and he can’t explain why. It might have something to do with his theory but putting that aside, Eren’s feisty personality was such a sight to see. To see those beautiful eyes blazing in both determination and displeasure. Well, he didn’t plan to rile him up but it actually did result to something good. The scent that surrounds that brunette was the same as the guy he kissed. He might have been the guy he’s looking for but to actually base it only on that scent is almost stupid. Who knows how many others use the same fragrant. Yet the fact that it might turn out as Eren gives Levi some comfort. He wouldn’t mind if it’s Eren. His mind has been filled with that kiss.

“That was certainly something.”

Levi spared a glance to Hanji but said nothing to acknowledge her statement. Indeed it was something.

“I was surprised but pleased. I was expecting you to ignore Eren despite him biting back but you had to go and put him in place! Hah! Who knew that kid had it in him! I thought he was all this meek and lovely nerd. Guess I was wrong. He seems really complex! I would love to know him more!”

The raven remained silent but he completely agreed with Hanji. He wouldn’t say that aloud though. He was surprised with the fact that he actually let himself be carried by his emotions. If it is any other person, he would have just glare and ignore them. But there’s something about Eren that makes him want to have the brunette’s eyes on him.

“Hey Levi! Talk to me! Don’t just walk like you’re alone! And I was thinking of giving you some sweets seeing that you didn’t even buy anything!”

The guy grunted. “Tch. Why do I need to buy anything when you almost bought their entire booth? And I told you back there that I don’t give a shit about their sweets.”

“Hoho. Still adamant on that? Who was it who challenged Eren, I wonder? Cause to me it sounds like you badly wanted to have a taste! Why hide it from your friend, Levi?”

It was with horror that Levi felt his cheeks burning. Fuck. “Shut the hell up.”

Hanji sniggers but thankfully left him alone. They’re going back to the club room seeing that they have finished their shift. They needed to file their shift’s earning. They saw Erwin and Mike inside.

“Levi, Hanji. We were wondering where you two have gone.”

The taller of the two, damn the fucking giants, Mike stood from his seat and moved towards Hanji. He sniffed once, twice in the air before a smile broke on his lips.

“Smells good. What do you have there?”

Hanji placed the boxes on the table. “I bought this from a friend’s booth! I think it was the 104th squad booth? Is that right, Levi?”

The raven ignored her and Hanji carelessly waved a hand. “Anyway, you two better have some. I bought all of this for the club because our kissing booth is a hit! I think there are more customers this year than the last.”

Mike has already been eating a custard-filled bread. Erwin opened the other box and picked a delicious looking cookie. “That’s probably because we did compete in the Regional Finals.”

“As long as we have the highest profit, I don’t give a shit for whatever reason those perverts have.”

“Now, now Levi. It’s thanks to those perverts that we’re earning a lot. This will be a great aide for the victims of the fire.” Erwin said, amusement on his voice. He turned to the brunette who was stuffing a whole polvoron on her mouth. “Hanji, this cookie tastes good.”

The woman nodded enthusiastically and tried to speak but flecks of the food flew from her mouth. Levi moved as far as he can and cursed.

“Fuck. You eat like a pig, shitty glasses. Don’t speak when your mouth is full, didn’t anyone tell you that?”

Hanji swallowed and grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler. She drank half of it and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Levi was now scandalized.

“Sorry. But yeah! It’s really good, right Erwin? That’s why I bought another box. I think I’ll probably buy another one before I go home today!”

The blond man with shrewdness that can rival anyone hummed. “I think it’s a good idea that we give cookies to those children affected. It’s not probably much but it will make them happy. Did your friend made this?”

“Nope! My friend’s friend made these cookies! Before I forgot, Levi, come here and have a taste so you’ll have some idea how good Eren’s cookies are!”

“Eren?” Erwin’s tone was demanding an explanation.

Hanji nodded. “Yeah, Eren. He’s the friend of Armin. You know Armin! You two are acquainted already!”

Erwin took a bite and bid his time. “Hmmmm. I remember that brilliant blond guy, Armin. So what about Levi tasting this Eren’s cookie?”

“You see Erwin, our dear Levi here made some real blunde—aaaggh!”

Levi kicked the woman in one of her knees from behind. His purpose was to make her shut up before she spill some troublesome things.

“Shut the fuck up, you damn glasses. You’re not my fucking story teller.”

He then heard a deep chuckle which, infuriatingly, came from Mike. He didn’t know the man was even listening as he was busy gobbling down all the food.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Mike. I was getting fucking old here waiting for you to join these shitheads having fun on my behalf. I thought you’re gonna choke to death with everything you have eaten.”

Mike just smiled creepily at him. “Oh no Captain. Don’t let me spoil it for you. I’m enjoying Hanji’s tell-tale about your little adventure.”

“Fuck you all. You sound like old ladies waiting for the latest gossip.”

Hanji giggles. “It’s rare to gossip about something that concerns you my little grumpy darling. You don’t expect us to pass this opportunity right?”

“God, you’re hopeless. I’m out of here. Have shitty glasses do the report for our shift. By the way Erwin, how’s your arm doing?”

The blond flexed his right bicep before saying, “It’s doing fine. The therapist said I can play on the quarters, given that we manage to qualify.”

There was the clear provocation on the message and Levi wasn’t dumb not to pick it up. “Tch. Are you challenging my captaincy, eyebrows?”

“Not at all. Just merely reminding you. It will be a waste if I can’t go back and play on the court when I’ll perfectly capable at last.”

Erwin gave a smile to the raven. Levi knows that it means everything.

“Trust your team.”

There was a pause. “You know I do.”

Levi searched the blond’s face before he sighed. “I’ll make sure you’ll be playing with us soon but since you’re quite indisposed for now, you better rake up more money for our booth. I bet they’d love to kiss Captain Fucking America.”

A loud laugh erupted from Hanji. “With Erwin’s charm, it’s no wonder that he’s the favourite! But you better not worry my dear captain. Based on our data, you’re not too far behind him. So rejoice!”

The raven-haired man glared at the brunette. “Rejoice for getting slobbered up? Fuck no. I’ll be leaving now. Eld and Gunther are in charge of the booth. Petra’s there as well. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He waved to the rest of them and collected his bag but before he can take a few steps, he spotted the box of sweets on the table. Without really giving it a thought, he grabbed the opened brown box laced with pink ribbon.

“I’m bringing this with me.”

Levi quickly turned his back on his friends before Hanji can even spout a word, but he guessed the brunette really knows nothing of subtlety.

“Levi!!! That box is the cookies that Eren baked! Oh you little man! I know you’re itching to taste his goods. Damn, I’m always right!”

The raven didn’t turn around but Hanji’s demonic cackles followed him, much to his displeasure and humiliation. Now he’s damn sure that those three will never gonna let him live that down. Just for those fucking cookies.

_You better make sure I find this to my taste, Eren._

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 

“Thank fuck Ymir wasn’t here to witness that or she’ll never let me live that one down.”

 

Eren threw his apron on the counter. They had closed the booth early because all of their products has been sold. It was a very good day. Not only that they sold everything but they have at least a couple of hours free to spare. Eren felt completely exhausted and it has nothing to do with hours of tending to their customers. It was more because of his encounter with one handsome raven.

 

He started cleaning the shelves, wiping the crumbs left and washing the trays as Armin counted their sales while Mikasa checks the menu for the next day.

 

“You’re lucky it’s only us here. Anymore and no one will ever make you forget that encounter. But Eren, you wouldn’t take it against us if we tease you about it, right?”

 

Eren’s eyes widen as he looked at his best friend. He always knew Armin has some sadistic streak hidden beneath that misleading righteous composure. He started to splutter, his cheeks starting to flush until the blond laugh, only to be joined by Mikasa’s chortles.

 

“Oh god, you two are cruel!”

 

He slumped to the nearest stool to hide his heated face. He refused to look at them until their chuckles died down.

 

“Hey Eren, it’s alright. I mean, you were so fearless back then. I wouldn’t even expect you to stand up against Levi considering you couldn't even meet his gaze before. I guess it’s because you already have a connection with him that changes things.”

 

A baffled Eren looked at Armin before it dawn to him what the guy was talking about. The kiss!

 

“Armin! I thought you were done teasing me about it!” He rebutted indignantly. He huffed and crossed his arms on his chest as he leveled a look at his friend. At least Mikasa was keeping her mouth shut despite the obvious amusement in her eyes.

 

To his surprise the blond burst on laughing.

 

“Sor- sorry! Ow. Can’t stop teasing you about it especially now that I’ve seen you getting worked up. Really Eren, if you can be that riled up because of him, I am now looking forward once he discovers that it was you who kissed him.”

 

The blue eyes swiveled on his direction, as if expecting him to confirm the words. Eren fidgeted. “It’s not like I’ll be telling him about that. Armin you know that I am not expecting anything at all. I was already happy that I had the chance to have that moment.”

 

Mikasa moved from her position and stood in front of the brunette. She laid a hand on his shoulder. “Eren, you shouldn’t just brush off what might happen. I’m not saying I am in favor of you ogling and fantasizing over that shorty but if that what will make you happy, I’m here whatever happens.”

 

Eren snorted but there was a smile on his face. “As much as I appreciate the support and sentiment, I just have to say I don’t ogle and fantasize about him!” When two set of eyes looked at him disbelievingly, he huffed in frustration. “Alright, maybe yes but only sometimes! Don’t look at me like that Armin. I’m not some kind of pervert who got off at the image of their crush while lying on their bed at nig─”

 

He knew he just dug his grave with the way his mouth runs off spouting those things. He groaned.

 

“Oh Eren. We didn’t know you had it that hard.”

 

The brunette chose not to say anything even when his face is flaming. “You know what, we should hurry up here so we can go somewhere. I wanted to visit the art display from the Fine Arts and Designs. Plus we need to buy some ingredients. I need to bake at least a dozen batch of cookies and I don’t have that much time.”

 

He can still hear the snickers of the blond but thank fucking goodness, the guy decided to drop it. “Alright, alright. No need to get bossy on us. Let’s finish up cleaning here. I just need to count the sales for today and see how much is our profit. Mikasa’s doing the lists so you better check them once she’s done so we won’t miss anything.”

 

The raven nodded and the three of them fell into their routine until fifteen minutes has passed and they finished each task on hand.

 

“Done! All in order! Who’s on the opening shift tomorrow? It’s the last day of the festival.”

 

Armin who was holding their records book checked for the information. “Let’s see. We have Jean and Marco, then Krista and Ymir. After lunch it’s Connie and Sasha. Obviously, it’s the three of us until closing again. I wonder how our other classmates are managing their booths. Who’s idea was it to set up another entirely different group from the main section anyway?”

 

Eren didn’t need to answer for he knew it Armin knows it already. He was just looking for a way to put him on the spotlight again. However Mikasa seems to find that the blond needed a reply.

 

“It’s Eren’s idea─”

 

The brunette sighed. Their section decided on a cafe but he insisted that they do a sweets booth with something else on the side for added attraction cause cafes’ are too much jaded. It has been put on voting and the cafe won but Eren didn’t want them to just dish out products that are ordered from somewhere and not made by them so he asked their adviser if they can set up a separate stall which surprisingly got an approval. He has faith on his baking skills but he knew doing it alone won’t be possible. Good thing that his friends supported his idea and they managed to work it out.

 

“Which I thought is a brilliant one. I’m not saying what the others did is stupid but let’s face it, the cafe won’t be a hit unless they really serve fantastic coffee or sweets or whatever they have decided on. There are already a lot of good coffee houses around the university that most students have visited. At least with our booth, it is unique because we made most of our products here.”

 

Mikasa and Armin exchanged a look. They both know how passionate Eren is when it comes to baking as it is one of the activities that he and his mother Carla both enjoyed and bonded over until the latter got sick.

 

The blond smiled affectionately. “I agree with you Eren and that’s mostly because I know you bake these sweets with feelings. As your Mom always says, it’s food for the heart and should bring a smile into someone’s face. Looking at our customers, I’m sure we have accomplished that.”

 

Eren felt his face flush but at the same time, he also felt warmth spread within him whenever someone mentions her mother. It doesn’t matter that she has passed away for her memories will always remain in his heart. It wasn’t much of a struggle to accept the loss as his father was there for him. They have became closer and supportive of each other.

 

“Yeah, we did.”

 

But of course, they wouldn’t leave it at that. “I’m sure even the shorty is one happy customer because of you, Eren.”

 

The brunette turned sharply at the statement, his face burning. “Mikasa!”

 

She appeared to be unaffected by his outburst, which is mostly the case. “What? You know I’m right.”

 

Eren can’t find the right response to that, so he opted to fumble with his glasses. He wouldn’t deny that he secretly wishes that Levi will like the sweets, that is if he did had a taste of them. In a way, that’s almost proving his point to the raven and at the same time being acknowledged that he is just right to be confident. Eren didn’t want to think if Levi thought of otherwise.

 

Armin was snickering beside him but wisely didn’t say anything. Though from the way he’s gleefully regarding Eren, he knew that the blond was teasing him silently.

 

“You two are so mean, I swear. You find happiness in my misery.”

 

It took a few more seconds before Armin decided that he has enough of the entertainment. “Levi ought to have a taste of your cookies Eren if he wanted to show that he really did go with the challenge but I’m certain that he will be left speechless after he had a taste of your heavenly baked goods. You know what, you’re the winner here already. Even if he doesn’t acknowledge it, it will mean he either had a taste or not, and in the case he didn’t find it good enough, which is pretty much impossible I assure you, he would have at least rub it on your face. So we’ll just have to wait for tomorrow to know.”

 

Eren bit his lips. He didn’t think that far ahead. All that he wanted was to prove the man wrong for underestimating their products and maybe change his view about sweet food. He didn’t really put in much thought past of Levi’s opinion. He isn’t against the idea of meeting and talking with the man again but to be honest, he isn’t expecting anything at all. So Armin saying that the basketball player will talk to him just because of some cookies is probably absurd.

 

“Whatever Armin. I’m sure it’s not a big deal for him. Let’s just finish everything up and then you two can help me bake at home.”

 

The other two wisely decided to not reply instead they shared a knowing look. They know Eren can be both sensitive and skeptic at the same time. It took them half an hour to finish everything that they needed for their final day.

 

“Alright! Let’s go home. I was thinking of making Mum’s pies and some other extra pastries to give away at the end of the day. Or maybe we can have special discount and freebies for our loyal customers. What do you think?”

 

Eren was eagerly waiting for a response to his idea. Armin regards Mikasa first who just shrugged a shoulder.

 

“I think that is a wonderful idea Eren, but it will cost us a lot because we have quite some loyal costumers. I probably need to check the costing first of whatever it is you plan on baking before we decide whatever is good as a way of thanking our buyers.”

 

The brunette seems to think it over. “All right. We should hurry up in case we need to buy some more stuff in the supermarket.”

 

Eren grabs his backpack as the other two did the same.

 

“Yeah right. Because we know you’re _only_ buying the necessary ones. I do hope someone knows we don’t have an infinite budget here.”

 

Eren playfully shoved at the blond. “Shut up Armin! I don’t sacrifice the quality of my goods just to stay on budget. And I know we have more than enough to cover it!”

 

Armin was looking at Eren with such fondness as he raised both hands. “I was only kidding!”

 

“Stop teasing me already!” The brunette wanted to pout, but seeing that it only made the two share an amused glance, he opted for an eye-roll instead. “Whatever. Let’s just go.” He didn’t wait for confirmation as he walk ahead but he knew his friends were following him already.

 

….

 

Levi dropped his duffel bag on the couch as he place his keys on the bowl on the side table. He was still holding the box of cookies as he weave his way to the kitchen. Placing it in the counter top, Levi frowns at the object. It was mostly an impulse as to why he just suddenly decided to take it home. Never mind the teasing he’ll have once he show his face in front of his shitty friends because fuck him if Hanji didn’t already tell all about his history with Eren, in great detail and exaggeration but it irked him that he has to go as far as challenge the brat, placing himself in the present situation. He is glaring at the object as if it did something horrible to him but it just sat there in complete indifference. Levi thought he’s being an idiot. He just needed a taste and get the hell over it.

 

He pulled the ribbon off from box, muttering as he did so. When he lifted the lid, he was assaulted with the aroma of freshly baked goods. It was stupid. The cookies were probably sitting in the shelves for at least a couple of hours but why did they look like they came out of oven instead of a box. It looks moist enough that tempts Levi to dig his teeth into them but of course he has more self-control than that. He won’t act like a hyena unlike someone he knows whenever they smell something good.

 

Levi approached the cookies like how he did a game: critical and measured. They were chocolate chipped cookies that has chocolate syrup on top. It looks overkill and he can almost taste how sweet they are. He didn’t like underestimating an opponent just based on data gathered, and in this situation, from Hanji’s gushing about how good the pastries are. He has never been a fan of sweets but it’s wrong to assume that he hates them. He just didn’t get out of his way to eat them. He decided to wash his hands and eat one or two cookies. That should be enough to cement his opinion about it.

 

As soon as the first taste hit his tongue, Levi knew he’s going to eat his words and admit defeat. Surprisingly it wasn’t that sweet and the chocolate chips were the dark, bitter kind so it kind of made some contrast to the sweetness of both the cookie and the syrup. It has the crunch but just enough that he can sink his teeth without breaking them. He’s no pastry expert but he’s not that stupid about what tastes good or not. He can tell that the cookie has this homemade feeling about it. It’s not perfect in a way that it looks too good to be true but it is perfect in just the right places. He didn’t even register that he has already eaten five pieces without taking much of a break until the need to drink something bothers him up. He wanted his tea as he knows it will complement the food but right now he can’t bring to spare time for that so he settled for some water.

 

The box still sat there as if mocking him. The cookies that are left are tempting him but he didn’t want to lose his appetite for dinner. And he isn’t sure his stomach can take all that sweets in one go. Tapping his foot with a forced conviction, he closed the box and tied the ribbon. To be honest, it works just fine. As much as he hare to say it, he wanted to enjoy them as much as he can. There are still seven cookies left anyway. He’ll eat one of them at a time.

 

He can never be more wrong. He found himself breathing down on his phone.

 

“Tell me you still have that fucking box of cookies or I’ll use your hair to dust my room.”

 

Levi was holding his breath as he waits for the answer but he was also impatient that he was nearly growling on his phone as he pace his room. It wasn’t even dinner yet but he has eaten all the remaining cookies and now he wanted more of them. He wasn’t mistaken to assume that they perfectly go well with tea.

 

 

There was silence on the other line that had Levi checking if the lunatic cut the call off but she was still there based on some disgusting heavy breathing that started to make noise. He knew what will follow soon.

 

“ _Oh my lovely muffin cake, little adorable cuddly bear! You are in love my friend!”_

 

Just exactly as he had predicted but not that last bit.

 

“The fuck I’m love?! Are you fucking high? Stop shrieking and answer my question dumb glasses or I’ll hang up. “

 

He hears some shuffling and was that something possibly broken when Hanji’s voice was booming in his ear.

 

“ _I still have the cookies! Of course I do! Yes, yes. I have it here with me. I’ll give it to you tomorrow!”_

 

Hanji’s enthusiasm makes him skeptical of her answer. It stinks of mischief but knowing Hanji, everything about her will make you doubt her words.

 

“ _I knew it! I knew it Levi! You fell for Eren’s cookies! Oh, oh, you should definitely try the other stuff he bakes! Everything is sinfully delicious! I’m kind of afraid I’ll get broke with how much I’m buying from their booth!”_

 

Well, it seems that he has really fallen in love. Not that he will admit it to anyone. But then, he has still to man up and tell Eren that he has every right to brag about their goods and to stuff anyone’s mouth who dare to brush it aside like it is inconsequential.

 

_Like what I did._

 

“– _their ensaymadas are to die for Levi! So soft, buttery and creamy and perfect! Like clouds and pillows and all that cushy things you want to squeeze in happiness!_

 

Ah right, he’s still talking to Hanji.

 

“Enough. Those cookies better be in the club room tomorrow and don’t fucking tell anyone!”

 

“ _Eh? But how do you intend to keep it a secret? Surely, the members will see you keeping the box to yourself unless you plan to eat them right away?!”_

 

Well, his plan was to take the box after his shift and perhaps after he drops off in the brat’s booth. He can admit his downfall because of the cookies but hell if he will show how it makes him crazy about it. Though he wonder if he’ll start craving those sweets on the coming days. The festival will be ending tomorrow and there will be no reason for Eren to continue making them. It’s shame but he’s not going to die without eating them, that’s for sure.

 

“It can stay at the clubroom until I take it home after I’m done with everything. Just don’t let some grubby shitstain even think of touching it.”

 

He heard the cackle before Hanji’s singsong reply. _“Suuuuure. I know how you can get territorial. No one will tease you about being all protective of a box of cookies. None at all. Ever.”_

 

Coming from Hanji, that’s really something you wouldn’t believe. Even from the phone, Levi can almost see the manical gleam in her eyes.

 

“Fuck you.”

 

He hang up before the other can even spout some non-sense and tease him into oblivion. His mind drifted off to the cookies again but it jumped fairly quickly to the brat. _Eren._ He should really start addressing the guy with his name. It’s somehow both an exciting and interesting thought. Perhaps because after all those time he was catching glimpse of the brunette, appreciating him from somewhere but never really considered doing anything more but the recent situation somehow seems to give him permission to look as long as he like and tease the hell out of him. He knew he can be a bit of a sadist at times but this is a whole new level. All the pain he has inflicted were made to achieve an outcome, which works perfectly to lead his team but this is something different. Like the pleasure he gets when the brunette gets riled up from his words. It’s kind of pleasing. He smirked as his thoughts wandered how Eren blushed as the brunette gave him a discrete once-over which failed seeing that he turned bright red at the end. Those beautiful eyes that fired up with its owner. That unwavering confidence. He wanted to witness that again, but for now he can have himself wait for the treat.

 

We’ll see what tomorrow will bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, that took me forever. I’m really sorry that I haven’t pushed my ass to write. The chapter was more of a filler than anything and the next one should have some development (I hope for the life of me). I haven’t really checked it all for errors. Point it out for me please, but be gentle. Thank you to those who are still reading this. I hope this isn’t too bad of an update.


End file.
